Making Love to My Babysitter
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: My name is Ava Morganstern. And this is the story of how I lost my virginity to my babysitter when I was young. You may think this story is sick and wrong. But please know I am sharing this not because of how taboo it is. But because of how romantic, amazing, and perfect an experience it was. *Updated with a special companion story for chapter 2.
1. Ava's Story

My name is Ava Morganstern. And this is the story of how I lost my virginity to my babysitter Maya when I was young. At first: me and Maya's relationship was just mutual acquaintances. She was my best friend's sister's best friend. But when dad left and my mom became busier, I needed a babysitter. Maya was the only teen we knew with free time that needed the money, so mom hired her. Things were simple at first. We play games together, watched TV together, and Maya would help me wash my hair in the bath tub. Yes, I have trouble washing my hair on my own. I have long hair that needs to be washed a certain way, okay?

So every night, I'd sit in the tub naked and Maya would gently wash my hair. She'd be fully clothed why she did it though. Until one night when Maya spilled some food on her while making dinner. Upon saying she would have the shower to get the food off of her, I said, "Well you could always take a bath with me and we could save water." And that was the suggestion that started it all. I was already naked in the bath when Maya walked into the bathroom. I watched her peel her shirt and pants off, and saw for the first time in my life: a teenager standing in just their underwear. Then I watched as Maya took her bra and panties off and I almost lost my breath as I saw Maya's naked body. It was beautiful. With curves and soft skin I could only wish to have. The shape of her vagina looked like an inviting palace compared to mine. And her breasts... there were so round and wonderful... oh God, I wanted to hit puberty right there in that moment so I could start growing a pair like hers.

Maya sat in the bath tub behind me and began to wash my hair like always. Only this time, I leaned my head back and rested it on her two breasts. Even through my hair, her breasts felt so firm and comfortable. I then smiled and said, "I always like having you around Maya." Maya then said, "Well I'm glad to have you around too Ava. It's nice to be around a street smart girl that's still so kind and beautiful." I smiled and blushed as I heard those words. Maya thought I was kind _and_ beautiful. Eventually I asked Maya if I could wash _her_ hair. She let me. As I moved my fingers through Maya's lovely long blonde hair, she actually purred a bit and said, "Oh yeah Ava. That feels perfect. Wow girl. It's like you're the only girl in the world who knows exactly how to touch me."

Once I was done washing her hair, Maya turned to look at me and said, "Ava, thank you. That felt amazing." I then upon instinct said, "No. Thank you Maya. You're amazing." Then me and Maya looked into each other's eyes. There was a rising attraction growing between us. Neither could deny it. We then moved our lips towards each other... and we kissed. Yes, I was kissing my babysitter naked in the bath tub. Eventually Maya broke her kiss with me looking suddenly nervous as she said, "I... I'm sorry. This was wrong. I... I'm sorry." Maya then quickly got out of the bath tub, grabbed her clothes, and bolted out of the bathroom.

Me and Maya didn't say another word. The next time she came to babysit me, we started out still not saying anything to each other. Then I approached Maya who was alone on the couch and said, "Maya... can we talk?" Maya trying to sound casual said, "Yeah. About what?" I then said, "About our kiss. Maya... I liked it, and... I love you. I love you Maya." Maya who looked reluctant to even speak said, "Yeah but... Ava, what we're doing... it's not right. Our age difference. It's too..." I interrupted Maya and with determination I said, "What? Too big. Maya, we're both still kids. Sort of. You're not an adult yet. And I... I want to be with you. Completely and totally." Maya made a sigh and then said, "Ava, I... you promise you won't tell anyone?" I smiled and said, "Nope. It'll be our little secret." Maya grinned and said, "Well. I'm willing to see where this goes if you do."

And after that, me and Maya became secret girlfriends. I would sit in her lap whenever we watched movies, and she'd wrap her arms around me and kiss me on the neck sometimes. Often, we'd sleep on the couch together and I'd lay on top of her. Before we slept though, we'd always kiss on the lips. And bath time... well, that sure got more fun. We'd wash each other's hair on the bath rub, and also kiss. And boy did we kiss a lot more in there. First it was just pecks. Then we were eventually wrapping our arms around each other. Then one day Maya moved her hand down to my butt and then moved between my legs and around me. Then suddenly her hand brushed against the entrance of my vagina. I moaned, which seemed to startle Maya because she immediately moved her hand away.

I then tried to reassure Maya I didn't mind what she did by saying, "It's okay. You could've gone further. I wouldn't have minded." Maya then said, "It's not that. It's just... Ava... what I was about to do... it... well... that kind of expressing love... once you've done it once, you can't go back. That's it. It can't be some random thing you do. It has to be prepared for, made special." I then said, "Then lets make it special. When we're both ready." Maya sighed and then said, "Tomorrow night. If you want to back out before then, that's fine." I smiled and said, "Sounds great."

That next evening, Maya kept me out of the bathroom for an hour as she got ready. When she let me come in, I saw a prepared bubble bath, candles lit around the room, and sexy mood music playing. Maya was already sitting in the bath as she invited me to join. I got naked and sat in her lap facing her. Maya wrapped her arms around my naked body as I smiled. I had never felt so loved before. Maya then leaned in and kissed my on my neck. I leaned my head back and moaned as Maya moved her face down and began to kiss my nipples. Her lips moved across them, as she nibbled, licked, and bit them. Then I leaned back more as I put my head against the edge of the tub and spread my legs out. Then Maya moved her face to my young vagina. She looked at me for final approval, and I nodded. Then Maya stuck her tongue and began to please my young womanhood. I moaned as the new sensations I was feeling. I had no idea a woman could feel pleasure like this, it was amazing. Every part of my body from my toes to my head just felt like it was immersed in the pure raw pleasure.

Eventually Maya said it was time to move to the bedroom. We got out of the tub and Maya dried me off with a towel. I didn't have to lift a finger. Maya dried off every part of me. And I mean... _every_ part of me. Then Maya picked me up in her arms like a newly wed bride and brought me to the bedroom. There candles were lit, and mood music was also playing. Maya laid me down on the bed, and then lay next to me. We looked into each other's and smiled. We kissed on the lips again for a moment. Then this time, I moved my lips down as I kissed Maya's breasts. They felt so large but so wonderful. I couldn't resist but also squeeze them. This let out a moan from Maya. Then Maya spread out her own legs and moved me so I was laying in the opposite direction of her. We moved our two vaginas towards each other and then... our vaginas were touching and we began rubbing them against each other.

We both moaned at the sensations we were feeling. It was the feeling of two girls expressing their love for one another in a completely unfiltered and perfectly natural way. We rubbed our vaginas back and forth, with my body now sideways, and my legs squeezed up against Maya's stomach and butt. As I did this, Maya moved her right hand down and use it to squeeze my own butt. I liked how it felt when Maya did that. It felt very nice. We continued to grind our vaginas more and more against the other's womanhood and leg area surrounding it. We both began to moan more often and more louder. The pleasure I was feeling only grew and it wouldn't stop growing. And then... I hit the moment of orgasm. All of my womanly liquids shout out of me as I felt the pleasure in my body increase more than ever. I shook as the orgasm occurred as for that brief moment, everything else in the world didn't matter and only my love for Maya was on my mind.

Then it ended. Maya had just finishing her orgasm too. I curled up next to Maya as she held me in her arms. I closed my eyes and said, "I love you Maya." I then heard Maya say, "Love you too." Not long after, Maya stopped being my babysitter. Mom thought I was mature enough to not be babysit anymore. After that, me and Maya just didn't talk about our secret relationship anymore. She eventually moved on and so did I. But the time we did have together I will never forget. It may seem wrong, but I will forever be thankful I lost my virginity to my amazing babysitter.

**THE END**


	2. Maya's Story

_*This chapter is details the same events from the first chapter, only from Maya's perspective._

My name is Maya Hart. And this is the story of how I lost my virginity to the child I was a babysitter to. Her name was Ava. And as wrong as it is to say, I fell in love with her. At first, we were simple acquaintances. She was my best friend's brothers' best friend. But when her dad left her mom, we began to bond because it was something we had in common. Then her mom needed a babysitter, and so she asked me. It was a decent way to get money from perspective. Things we very simple at first. We played games, watched TV, and stuff like that. Then one night Ava asked me to wash her hair in the bath tub, and that's when everything changed.

I stood outside the bathroom one night hearing Ava fill the tub with water. Once the water was turned off, I assumed Ava was already in the tub. So I opened the door to see Ava wasn't already in the tub yet. She had just finished pulling her underwear down with her back to me. I saw her then stand up straight with her nude back and butt to me. I couldn't help but gaze at Ava's nudity. She was like an innocent little flower. So pure. So innocent. So natural. As Ava slowly stepped into the tub water, I couldn't help but stare up and down and take in every inch of bare naked form. Ava then told me she was ready for me to wash her hair. I walked towards the tub and began to pour a cup of water over her hair and began to lather shampoo into her hair. I gently ran her fingers through her hair many times. Her hair was so soft, so wonderful to touch. Ava was wonderful to touch.

This tradition went on for about a month. Several nights per week, I'd wash Ava's hair and be given the amazing privilege to gaze upon the beauty of Ava's young naked body. Then one night while preparing dinner, I spilled some food on me. I had a spare change of clothes in my bag, but the mess went under my clothes, so I said I would probably have to take a shower. But then in the most casual tone ever, Ava said, "Well you could always take a bath with me and we could save water." And that was the suggestion that changed everything.

I waited for Ava outside the bathroom door to get the bath going and waited a bit longer for her to get into the tub and get comfortable. I was started to breath heavily as so many thoughts went through my head. _What if this was crossing a line? What if Ava didn't like how I looked naked? What if I lost control of my hormones and did something to Ava I'd regret? What if Ava wanted to touch my boobs or vagina? What if her mom found about this?_ I wanted to call out to Ava and say I could wait for her to be done. But somehow without realizing it, my hand was already opening the door.

I walked into the bathroom seeing Ava sitting in the tub, and she happily motioned for me to get in with her. I slowly began to peel off my shirt and pants. Eventually I was standing in just my underwear. I noticed for a split second, Ava starring at me. I was worried she might be having seconds thoughts about this too, but since she wasn't saying anything, I took it I was still in the clear. I then took off my underwear and now... I was in _no going back_ territory. I had exposed my entire naked body to a child.

I then sat in the bath tub behind Ava and began to wash her hair like always. Only this time, Ava seemed to be more relaxed because she leaned her head back and rested it on right on my two breasts. I felt a bit turned on by this. Sure it wasn't her hands touching them, but I had this adorably beautiful girl having part of her body touching my boobs and she didn't care. In fact, she _initiated_ it. Then I saw Ava smile and she said, "I always like having you around Maya." I smiled back and then said, "Well I'm glad to have you around too Ava. It's nice to be around a street smart girl that's still so kind and beautiful."

Once I was done washing her hair, Ava turned to look at me and asked if she could wash _my_ hair. I immediately said yes. I turned my back to Ava as I felt her get up on her knees as she began to wash my hair. She wasn't as good as me, but her attempt was well appreciated. She was however very gentle, and the feeling of her fingers moving across my scalp actually felt very soothing. So soothing I actually purred a bit and said, "Oh yeah Ava. That feels perfect. Wow girl. It's like you're the only girl in the world who knows exactly how to touch me."

Once Ava was done, I felt so relaxed. I had the most beautiful girl in the world touching my head, and now it felt like it had soured above the clouds. I turned to look at Ava and then said, "Ava, thank you. That felt amazing." Ava then said, "No. Thank you Maya. You're amazing." Then me and Ava looked into each other's eyes. There was a rising attraction growing between us. Neither could deny it. We then moved our lips towards each other... and we kissed. Yes, I was a babysitter kissing the kid I was supposed to be taking care of naked in the bath tub. So many thoughts went through my head at the same. _This feels so wonderful! This is so wrong. I can't believe she loves me! If her mother walked in right now we'd be so dead. Oh God, I wish I could do more than kiss her right now! Oh God, could I be scarring her for life?_

I then broke off my kiss with Ava and said, "I... I'm sorry. This was wrong. I... I'm sorry." I then quickly got out of the bath tub, grabbed my clothes, and bolted out of the bathroom. I crawled over to a corner of Ava's mom's bedroom and curled myself into a ball. I felt so conflicted inside. I enjoyed every second of my kiss with Ava, but also regretted every second of it too. I wasn't sure how to feel. Me and Ava didn't say another word to each other that night. The next time I came to babysit her, we started out still not saying anything to each other. Then after a few minutes of that, Ava approached me on the couch and said, "Maya... can we talk?" Trying to sound casual I said, "Yeah. About what?" Ava then said, "About our kiss. Maya... I liked it, and... I love you. I love you Maya."

I was completely caught off guard. Ava loved me? So many thoughts went through my head. _She loves me, this is amazing! Does she only love me because of our kiss though? Or did she kiss me because she already loved me? I can't lead her on because this is so wrong. But this is like the ultimate dream come true._ I then reluctantly said, ""Yeah but... Ava, what we're doing... it's not right. Our age difference. It's too..." Ava interrupted me and with determination she said, "What? Too big. Maya, we're both still kids. Sort of. You're not an adult yet. And I... I want to be with you. Completely and totally." I couldn't believe it. She was pushing for it. This wasn't my doing. Ava really did want me. A long term plan began to hatch in my mind. Do I really wanna do this? Do I dare take this ultimate risk? Is this ultimate prize really worth it? I then made a sigh and then said, "Ava, I... you promise you won't tell anyone?" Ava smiled and said, "Nope. It'll be our little secret." I happily grinned and said, "Well. I'm willing to see where this goes if you do."

And after that, me and Ava became secret girlfriends. She would sit in my lap whenever we watched movies, and I'd wrap my arms around her and kiss me on the neck sometimes. Often, we'd sleep on the couch together and she'd lay on top of her. Before we slept though, we'd always kiss on the lips. And bath time... well, that sure got more fun. We'd wash each other's hair on the bath rub, and also kiss. And boy did we kiss a lot more in there. First it was just pecks. Then we were eventually wrapping our arms around each other. Then one day I got lost in the moment. As I hugged Ava while kissing her, I moved my hand down her butt, and then between her legs, and then... my hand accidentally brushed against the opening of Ava's vagina... and Ava moaned as I did. I was immediately startled by this and immediately moved away from Ava looking ashamed.

Ava could see the shame in my face and tried to reassure me she didn't mind what I did. She said, "It's okay. You could've gone further. I wouldn't have minded." I then said, "It's not that. It's just... Ava... what I was about to do... it... well... that kind of expressing love... once you've done it once, you can't go back. That's it. It can't be some random thing you do. It has to be prepared for, made special." Ava then said, "Then lets make it special. When we're both ready." I couldn't believe it. Ava Morganstern wanted to do it. The girl I was a babysitter to wanted to make love to me. I sighed and then said, "Tomorrow night. If you want to back out before then, that's fine." Ava smiled and said, "Sounds great."

That next evening, I kept Ava out of the bathroom for an hour as I got ready. Then when I told her to come in, I smiled as Ava joyfully gazed upon the prepared bubble bath I drew, candles lit around the room, and sexy mood music playing. I was already sitting in the bath as she walked in. She immediately got naked and sat in my lap facing me. I wrapped my arms around her naked body and smiled. I had never felt so happy before. I then leaned in and kissed Ava on my neck. She leaned her head back and moaned as I moved my face down and began to kiss her bright little pink nipples. Then Ava leaned back more as she put her head against the edge of the tub and spread her legs out. I moved my face to Ava's young vagina. I looked at her for final approval, and she nodded. Then I stuck my tongue and began to please her little womanhood. Ava moaned as the sensations she was feeling. I had no idea pleasing a woman could feel like this. It was amazing.

Eventually I said it was time to move to the bedroom. We got out of the tub and I dried every part of Ava off with a towel. And I mean... _every_ part of her. I then picked Ava up in her arms like a newly wed bride and brought her to the bedroom. There candles were lit, and mood music was also playing. I laid Ava down on the bed, and then lay next to her. We looked into each other's and smiled. We kissed on the lips again for a moment. Then this time, Ava moved my lips down as she kissed my breasts. I felt so turned on by this. Then I spread my own legs out and moved so I was now laying in the opposite direction of Ava. Then we moved our two vaginas towards each other and then... our vaginas were touching and we began rubbing them against each other.

We both moaned at the sensations we were feeling. It was the feeling of two girls expressing their love for one another in a completely unfiltered and perfectly natural way. We rubbed our vaginas back and forth, with Ava's body now sideways; her legs squeezed up against my stomach and butt. Meanwhile I moved my right hand down and use it to squeeze Ava's butt. I liked how her buttocks felt against my hands. It felt very nice. We continued to grind our vaginas more and more against the other's womanhood and leg area surrounding it. We both began to moan more often and more louder. The pleasure I was feeling only grew and it wouldn't stop growing. And then... I hit the moment of orgasm. All of my womanly liquids shout out of me as I felt the pleasure in my body increase more than ever. I shook as the orgasm occurred as for that brief moment, everything else in the world didn't matter and only my love for Ava was on my mind.

Then it ended. Ava had just finishing her orgasm too. I curled up next to Ava as I held her in my arms. Ava closed her eyes and said, "I love you Maya." I then said, "Love you too." Not long after, I stopped being Ava's babysitter. Her mom thought she was mature enough to not be babysit anymore. After that, me and Ava just didn't talk about our secret relationship anymore. She eventually moved on and so did I. But the time we did have together I will never forget. It may seem wrong, but I will forever be thankful I lost my virginity to such an amazingly young beautiful girl.

**THE END**


End file.
